Fathers
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: TWOSHOT - Shunxoc. After meeting Ayden's father, Shun discovers his own daddy issues when his estranged father, Chihiro Suzuki suddenly reappears hoping to get to know his son. However, years of never knowing his father have left Shun bitter and angry and he isn't taking the reunion well.
1. Two Dads in One Day

**So this is a twoshot detailing Shun meeting his estranged father. Since Shun's dad is never shown in the series, we fans have many speculations and fictional situations to create lol. I haven't decided if this will be post Gundalian Invaders/pre Mechtanium Surge or just post Mechtanium Surge. But for now, I think I'll go with **post Gundalian Invaders/pre Mechtanium Surge** . So basically, Shun finally meets Ayden's father and immediately after, he encounters his own.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and other OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Remind me why we're coming here," said Shun.

"I told you. When I moved in with Ace, I just forgot a couple of my things at my dad's. That's all," replied Ayden.

"But why do I have to come?" he whined.

"Did you not want to come?" asked Ayden.

"No-no, of course not! You of all people know how much I love spending time with you, especially now that Ace knows about us. I'm just…you know…not keen on meeting your dad." Shun muttered that last part.

"Don't worry about that. He works **all** day. We'll be in and out before he even knows it!"

Shun and Ayden walked through the streets of Vestal, making their way to Ayden's father's condominium. The entered the lavish building and rode the elevator all the way to the top floor.

"Whoa, this is where your dad lives?" asked Shun, taking in the amazing sight of the beautifully furnished apartment before him.

"Yeah, personally I don't like it that much. Not enough windows. That's why I like your home so much better. It's so open and fresh!" She walked into the living room and motioned for Shun to sit on the couch. "Just make yourself at home while I gather up the rest of my stuff."

"Ok." Shun sat down on the couch before standing back up a few seconds later. He saw a picture on a bookshelf and picked it up. There was a man and woman standing next to each other while a little boy stood at their feet. The woman held a small bundle in her arms. It was clearly Ayden's family and the boy was obviously Ace. _'Even as a baby, she's so cute…'_

Shun heard the front door open and quickly put the picture back as the same man from the photo walked in. The man was shocked to see someone in his apartment, but he wasn't alarmed.

"Who are you?" he asked, glaring his eyes at Shun.

"Uh…" Shun didn't know what to say. Should he say something like "Hi, I'm your daughter's boyfriend"? Shun had never dated before meeting Ayden, so he had no idea how to meet his girlfriend's father for the first time. Only one thing came to his mind. "…Ayden?"

"What is it, Shun?" Ayden's voice rang from the other room.

"Um…I think you're dad's home…" He heard Ayden quickly run into the living room.

"Dad? I thought you were working today."

"I was. Forced vacation," he muttered. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to live with your useless brother."

"Ace is not useless!" she yelled. Shun had never seen Ayden angry, in fact, he had never seen any hostile side of her, save for when she'd fight with Ace, but that was good old sibling rivalry. Clearly, Ayden did not have a good relationship with her father.

"Hm, could've fooled me. You made you're choice, Ayden. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my problem anymore."

Shun looked over to his girlfriend while her father spewed these hurtful words and could clearly see that she wasn't taking it that well.

"Who's this?" he asked, motioning to Shun.

"Shun, he's my boyfriend," she said proudly.

"Boyfriend? Aren't you a little young to be dating?"

"I'm 16, dad And I thought you didn't care what I did anymore."

"You're right, take what you need and get out. I don't want to see you around here again, especially not with your deadbeat brother."

"Ace is not a deadbeat!" she yelled. "Forget it, let's go Shun." Shun followed his girlfriend out of her father's apartment and into the elevator.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"No…it's always the same with him. He calls Ace useless and doesn't give two shits about either of us! The only reason he fought for custody in the divorce was so that he wouldn't 'lose,'" Ayden sighed and leaned into Shun. "What's your dad like?"

Shun hesitated. He never knew his father. It had always just been him and his mother, and after that, his grandfather…but no father. "I-I don't know. I've never met him," he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I used to ask my mom about him, but she never wanted to talk about him. I could see that it hurt her whenever I brought him up so I just stopped asking about him."

After dropping her things off at her apartment, they returned to Earth. They were walking down the street, making their way back to Shun's dojo. They stopped right at the entrance when they saw a man with short black hair standing at the entrance. He kept looking back and forth between the dojo house number and a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help?" asked Shun.

"Um…yes." The man turned and faced Shun. His orange-brown eyes widened for a moment before he continued speaking. "Do you by any chance live here?" he asked, pointing to the dojo.

"Yeah…why?" asked Shun.

"And are you by any chance Shiori's son?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes…Shun Kazami. Why?" Shun was getting suspicious. This guy just appeared out of nowhere asking if he was his mother's son.

"Shun…" he exhaled, before smiling to himself. "My name is Chihiro Suzuki. I'm your father."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the end. Sorry it's so short but it is just a two shot.<strong>

**I couldn't think of a name for Shun's father and I felt that his dad should have a different last name because Shun would have taken his mother's surname seeing as his grandfather's last name is also Kazami. So, I named his dad after Shun's Japanese voice actor, Chihiro Suzuki.**

**Hope you guys like it! Review!**

**~ZP **


	2. Coffee

**So here's part 2, I'm glad you guys enjoyed part 1.**

**Review Replies: **

**Music: **lol I shall

**drake: **thanks, and no prob. I'll totally check out the stories of my reviews when they ask me.

**splitheart: **ohohoho...it won't be lol

**lydia: **whoa, did you review twice? lol thanks, I love Shun and Ayden too. and more like "good thing Ayden is with Shun."

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden and Chihiro Suzuki (character)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Shun? Are you ok?" asked Ayden. She sat on Shun's bed while he was pacing back and forth in his room, an expression of anger evident on his face.

"No, I'm not! I mean, how dare he? How dare he just show up? After 18 years?" shouted Shun.

"Shun, you need to calm down. I think you should give him a chance."

"He had his chance…18 years ago! If he didn't want anything to do with me then, why should I give him the time of day now?" Shun groaned and sat on the bed next to his girlfriend.

"Shun…I may not know what it's like growing up not knowing your father, but I do know what it's like to not get along with him. I grew up with my dad openly admitting that he could care less about Ace and me, especially Ace. I don't want you to regret not getting to know your father." She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her.

"Well, maybe I don't want to get to know him. He certainly didn't want to get to know me," said Shun, turning away and crossing his arms.

"Well, he does now otherwise he wouldn't have come. Just give him a chance…please?" she asked, giving him a puppy dog look.

"…"

"Come on…for me?"

Shun groaned and looked at Ayden. "We agreed you get only one of those every month. Do you really want to waste it on him?"

"Mhm!" she nodded.

"Fine…I'll go have coffee with him, but that's it!"

* * *

><p>"So…uh, who was that girl you were with?" asked Chihiro. He was clearly nervous about speaking to Shun. Who could blame him? Shun had already openly expressed his anger at Chihiro's sudden appearance and he didn't even know where to start!<p>

"She's my girlfriend, Ayden Grit," replied Shun in monotone. Shun wasn't happy about having coffee with his dad and he made sure to make it clear to him. The only reason he came was because Ayden asked him to.

"Girlfriend? She's pretty," said Chihiro, clearly still nervous.

"Yeah, she is. And it's only because she asked me to that I'm here."

"I understand." Chihiro said, looking down sadly. "So…uh, I heard that you like Bakugan?"

"Where'd you hear that?" eyed Shun.

"I've heard about how popular it's gotten and found you in the top 5 on Bakugan Interspace. I watched a couple of your battles from my computer. You're very good," he complemented.

"I know," he replied, not trying to be modest.

The air about them was clearly unsettling. Chihiro was nervous enough as it is: meeting his son for the first time ever. Shun, on the other hand, resented every second he had to spend with this man. The atmosphere was so tense and quiet that you could hear a raindrop.

"So…how did you meet your girlfriend?" asked Chihiro.

"It's a long story," replied Shun.

"I've got time."

"Heh, and yet you didn't 18 years ago. You wanna know all about my life? Fine! When I was 13, cards started falling out of the sky and me and my best friend, Dan made the rules for Bakugan. After we saved the world from an evil creature named Naga, we released our Bakugan back into their home world, Vestroia. Then when I was 16, I got sucked into a dimensional gate that took me to New Vestroia where I found out that these aliens called Vestals were colonizing the Bakugan. That's when I met Ayden; I rescued her from one of the bad guys and reunited her with her brother who was part of a Resistance that some Vestals formed to free the Bakugan. After we saved all the Bakugan and defeated the evil Vestal king, we started seeing each other in secret. Oh! And most recently, me and my friends got dragged into helping a planet fight off evil invaders!"

Chihiro was at a lose for words by everything Shun had just said. Bakugan? Aliens? Evil creatures? "You…uh…certainly get around a lot." His phone suddenly rang. "Sorry, just let me get rid of that." Chihiro picked up his phone. "Hello? Sorry honey I can't talk right now…yeah I'm having coffee with him right now…all right…bye."

"Who was that?" asked Shun.

"My wife…" replied Chihiro.

"You're married?" asked Shun, his eyes widening a bit.

"Uh…yeah. She just wanted me to pick up our boys from soccer practice."

"You-you have sons?" asked Shun, slightly hurt.

"Yes…two. Hiro is 10 and Ken is 8."

"You…have a family…"

"Yes, we're quite happy."

Shun stared at his father. He had a family…a wife and two kids…then why did he come back now? Of all times? Shun stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Shun! Wait!" Chihiro got up and ran after him.

"NO! I've waited for you long enough! You waited 18 years before you started looking for me so why should I even give you the time of day?"

"Shun, I know I screwed up! I know it was wrong to leave you and Shiori like that, but I want to make up for it. Please, there must be something I can do!" he pleaded.

"There is nothing you can do. You had your chance to be my father but now you've got your own perfect, little family. So why don't you go home to your sons?"

"Why is me having a family so upsetting to you? I want to do right by you Shun."

"Because if you were going to be someone's father, why couldn't you have been mine?" he shouted.

"Shun…"

Shun turned away from his father, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "I bet you don't even know…"

"Know what?" Chihiro asked.

"…she's dead…" muttered Shun.

"…Shiori?" he breathed. Chihiro grasped his chest, feeling his heart beat incredibly fast and stumbled back into a parking meter. He put his hand on the parking meter to give himself extra support, feeling his legs go weak. "…when?"

"Five years ago. She got sick when I was kid…and she never got better. So don't act like you suddenly care about what happens to me. I'm not a kid anymore and I don't need a father! I'm 18 and a legal adult! If you really gave a damn about us, you would've been there when I was growing up and you would've been there when mom died!"

"Shun…please, I didn't know," he said, putting his hand on Shun's shoulder, but Shun shook it off.

"Well, too little too late." Shun began walking away.

"Shun please, I was young when I met your mother. I wasn't ready to have kids! So I just…ran."

"And yet, here you stand, a family man with two kids." Shun sighed. "This was a big mistake…You shouldn't have come looking for me." Shun walked away, leaving Chihiro behind.

Ayden sat in the living room by the window, keeping a look out for Shun. She heard the front door open and close, so she quickly jumped back into the couch to make it look like she was doing something else before Shun walked in.

"Shun! So how was coffee?" she asked.

Shun said nothing as he flopped onto the couch and laid his head on Ayden's lap. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Nearly an hour later, Shun woke up, still in Ayden's lap.

"Hey…you're awake…" she smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Just over an hour. So…how was coffee with your dad?" she asked a bit nervously.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's no father of mine," he frowned.

"Oh Shun…I'm so sorry that things didn't work out with him."

"It's ok. Mom did more than a good enough job raising me and she didn't need him. Neither do I."

"Shun…while you were out, I was talking to your grandfather and he was telling me about you parents." Shun looked up at his girlfriend and sat up. "When your mother was pregnant with you, your dad wasn't ready to have kids. He wanted her to give you up. But she chose you, Shun. She chose to keep you and that's why he left."

Shun smiled to himself when he heard this. His mother chose to keep him and raise him on her own rather than return to the man she once loved. If it weren't for her decision, he may not even be alive.

"Ayden…on my way back…I started thinking. I want to be there for my kids the way my father wasn't. I want to watch them grow up and be a part of their lives," he said, taking her hands in his.

"Shun…what are you saying?"

"Ayden…you're the one for me…there's no doubt about it in my mind. And…if we have kids…I'm going to be there."

"Oh Shun…" Ayden put her hands on Shun's cheeks and pulled him close before kissing him. She pulled away before continuing. "But, I'm far too young to even be thinking about marriage let alone kids."

"I know, but there's no doubt in my mind," he smiled.

"Ask me again in a few years," she said, before kissing him again. "I think I'll have the answer you're looking for then."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...the ending was a bit sappy for my tastes but I wanted it to have a sweet ending especially since Shun's had a tough time with his dad. Sorry if you wanted it to be a happy ending, but that's not the case. <strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this twoshot.**

**Review**

**~ZP**


End file.
